<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Less Demotivational by MichellesPenScratchz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949097">Less Demotivational</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz'>MichellesPenScratchz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving her portion of Catch-A-Ride to Ellie, Janey is encouraged by Athena to revisit old pursuits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Janey Springs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Less Demotivational</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“How did it go?” Athena asked.</p><p class="p1">“About like I expected,” Janey replied. “Catch-A-Ride belongs totally to Ellie now.” Her eyes dropped.</p><p class="p1">“Hey.” Athena put a hand rigidly on her girlfriend’ shoulder. “You made Scooter a great partner,” she intoned. “But it’s for the best.”</p><p class="p1">“I suppose.” Janey took Athena’s hand and placed it against her scarred neck with a happy sigh.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe you could reopen your printing business?” Athena offered.</p><p class="p1">“Think I should, Love?” Janey asked.</p><p class="p1">“I know of some outdated posters around Hollow Point, in need of motivational replacements.”</p><p class="p1">Janey beamed. “I’ve been aching to see ‘Athena, Out’ again!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's simple but sweet to me, imagining Athena posing for Janey's motivational posters like she did the day they met. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>